Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog
"The Dog" is the third episode of season one of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Adam Davidson with a script written by Jack LoGiudice. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, September 13th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Paul Haslinger - Composer * Tad Dennis - Editor * Michael Bolton - Production designer * Michael McDonough, ASC - Director of photography * Craig Forrest - Producer * Bill Johnson - Producer * Ron French - Producer * Jack LoGiudice - Consulting producer * Marco Ramirez - Consulting producer * Adam Davidson - Co-executive producer * David Wiener - Co-executive producer * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Dave Erickson - Executive producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is based on a series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: The Dog" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA (LV). This program contains violent content which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer and parental discretion are advised. * This episode had a viewership of 7.185 million people. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead to air in September, 2015. There was no episode of the show that aired on September 6th. * "The Dog" aired in the United Kingdom on September 13th, 2015. * Casting for Fear the Walking Dead is by Wendy O'Brien, CSA. * Main title theme by Atticus Ross. * The original broadcast of this episode aired with a sneak preview of the season six premiere of The Walking Dead. * Production designer Michael S. Bolton is credited as Michael Bolton in this episode. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead with Tad Dennis as an editor. Allusions * The game that the Clark family is playing in the beginning of the episode is Monopoly. Monopoly is a popular board game designed by Parker Bros. back in 1903. It involves players moving pieces across a grid track and purchasing properties on various player spaces in order to form a monopoly, thus earning more money and valuable real estate than other players. This is the one... * This is the one where the Salazar family take up shelter at the Clark household. * This is the one where Griselda Salazar breaks her ankle while escaping from the family's barber shop during the riot. * This is the one where neighbor Peter Dawson becomes a zombie and eats a dog. * This is the one where the Clarks discover that neighbor Susan Tran is a zombie trapped inside her garden. Husband Patrick Tran returns home and finds her and is nearly eaten until the National Guard shoots Susan. * This is the one where Nick runs out of pain killers and goes scoping around the neighbors house looking for drugs. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Michael S. Bolton/Production designer Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified